dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Lantern (film)
DC Entertainment's Green Lantern, or simply Green Lantern, is a superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the sixth main instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Antoine Fuqua and stars Garrett Hedlund as Hal Jordan, Lily James as Carol Ferris, TBA as the Flash and Luke Evans as Sinestro. Synopsis Plot * Long ago, beings calling themselves Guardians of the Universe use the green essence of willpower to create an intergalactic peacekeeping force called the Green Lantern Corps. * They divide the universe into 3,600 sectors, with one Lantern per sector. One such Green Lantern, Abin Sur of Sector 2814, defeats the malevolent being Parallax and imprisons him in the Lost Sector on the desolate planet Ryut. * In the present day, Parallax escapes from his prison after becoming strengthened by an encounter with crash survivors who had accidentally fallen into the dugout where Parallax was imprisoned on the abandoned planet. Parallax feeds on their fear to gain strength before pursuing and nearly killing Abin Sur, who escapes and crash-lands on Earth where he commands his power ring to find a worthy successor. * Hal Jordan, a cocky test pilot working at Ferris Aircraft, is chosen by the ring and transported to the crash site, where the dying Abin Sur appoints him a Green Lantern, telling him to take the lantern and speak the oath. Jordan says the oath and is whisked away to the Green Lantern Corps home planet of Oa, where he meets and trains with veteran Corps members Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and Corps leader Sinestro, who believes he is unfit and fearful. Jordan, disheartened by his extreme training sessions and Sinestro's doubts, quits and returns to Earth, keeping the power ring and lantern. * Scientist Hector Hammond is summoned by his father, Senator Robert Hammond, to a secret government facility to perform an autopsy on Abin Sur's body under the watchful eye of Amanda Waller. A piece of Parallax inside the corpse enters Hammond, giving him telepathic and telekinetic powers at the cost of his sanity. * After discovering that he was chosen for the secret work only due to his father's influence and not for his own abilities, Hammond attempts to kill his father by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter at a massive party. Jordan saves the senator and the party guests, including his childhood sweetheart Carol Ferris. Later, at the government facility, Hammond uses telekenisis to successfully kill his father by burning him alive. Hammond also elevates Waller high above the floor. As she's falling, Jordan arrives and saves the injured Waller by creating a pool of water which whisks her away out of further danger. During the encounter Jordan learns of Parallax coming to Earth. * On Oa, the Guardians tell Sinestro that Parallax was one of their own until he desired to control the yellow essence of fear, only to become corrupted. Arguing that the way to fight fear is with fear itself, Sinestro requests that the Guardians forge a ring of the same yellow power, preparing to concede Earth's destruction to Parallax in order to protect Oa. Jordan appears and tries to convince the Guardians that fear will turn the users evil if its power is used, but they reject his pleas, and he returns to Earth to try to defeat Parallax on his own. * Jordan saves Ferris from Hammond after a brief showdown. Parallax arrives, consumes Hammond's entire life force, and then wreaks havoc on Coast City. After a fierce battle, Jordan lures Parallax away from Earth and toward the sun. Parallax is inadvertently caught in the sun's gravitational pull and is destroyed, while Jordan escapes. Jordan loses consciousness after the battle and falls toward the sun, but is saved by Sinestro, Kilowog, and Tomar-Re. * The entire Green Lantern Corps congratulates Jordan for his bravery. Sinestro tells Jordan he now bears the responsibility of protecting his sector as a Green Lantern. * In a mid-credits scene, Sinestro takes the yellow ring and places it on his finger causing his green suit and eyes to turn yellow. In a post-credits scene, John Stewart and Hal Jordan arrive at a hidden base in Metropolis where several Green lanterns are waiting. Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner and Jessica Cruz. Cast Main Cast * Garrett Hedlund as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Luke Evans as Thaal Sinestro * Lily James as Carrol Ferris * TBA as Abin Sur * TBA as Kilowog * TBA as Tomar-Re Supporting Cast * TBA as John Stewart * TBA as Guy Gardner * TBA as Jessica Cruz * TBA as Kyle Rayner * TBA as Martin Jordan * TBA as Carl Ferris * TBA as Christine Ferris * TBA as Barry Allen/the Flash * TBA as Amanita * TBA as Apros * TBA as Arkkis * TBA as Chaselon * TBA as Ghrelk * TBA as Gorish * TBA as Hwaal * TBA as Larvox * TBA as Ranakar * TBA as Shorm * TBA as Xylpth Appearances * United States of America ** California *** Coastville * Oa Category:Movies Category:Green Lantern (film)